wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
David Blackfyre
David Blackfire (Styled "Lord Blackwood") is the 8th Earl of Blackwood, and the eldest son of Damon Blackfyre, 7th Earl of Blackwood. The Earl has been a Knight of the Silver Hand for more than thirty years, and played an instrumental role in the siege of Icecrown. Once a pious man of moderation, the Earl has gained a great deal of weight since his military career came to an end, and must travel by carriage, even over a short distance. He is often referred to as "The jolly, fat man" or "Lord too-fat-to-sit-a-horse" and frequently mocked by his noble peers. Since late november of 623 K.C. the Earl has ceased attending meetings of the house of nobles due to his failing health. Styles 563 K.C - 616 K.C. - "Viscount Blackfyre of Westbank" 616 K.C. - Present - "Earl of Blackwood" or "Lord Blackwood" Appearance At six feet, five inches tall, even well into his fifties, David Blackfyre was no less formidable than men decades his junior. Since the horrible injuries he sustained during the siege of Icecrown, the Earl's physique has suffered the consequences of over-eating and alcholism. He is now twice his former weight, and suffers from frequent back, leg, and knee pain, rendering him incapable of riding a horse. His thinning hair has gone from coal-black to mostly silver, and his full beard is trimmed into a point at his chin. With deep, brown eyes and a warm smile, he might have been considered a handsome man in his younger years. His right arm was amputated just below the elbow, and in place of the missing limb, the Earl often wears a prosthetic forearm, complete with a silvered gauntlet like the legend of Tyr. He walks with the aid of a massive, hard wood cane, which when pulled apart reveals a long, truesilver blade for personal defense. Personality When he is in good spirits, few would argue that there was ever a more entertaining and charismatic man in all of Duskwood. A great storyteller, a fine singer with a deep, baritone voice, David was known for entertaining hundreds of guests each year at his various estates in Duskwood and Stormwind City. Since his return from Icecrown, the Earl seems to have simply lost the will to live. Despite becoming something of a paranoid recluse, David will often present himself as jovial when required to deal with family, particularly his young nephew and sole heir, Arryc Blackfyre. When in poor spirits, the Earl is known to drink more than a dozen pints of ale a day, nearly a cask of strong, red wine mixed with sugar, and will often eat for comfort when his paranoia is at its worst. Thoroughly convinced that his niece's husband intends to have him murdered and take control of his land and wealth, the Earl surrounds himself with guards, and receives frequent reports from a number of spies in his employ. He will often spend hours locked inside his study, with only the memories of his late wife, and thoughts of the family they might have had together for company. Relationships David's wife, Eliza Grey died when she was nearly nine months pregnant with their first child. She was barely twenty years old, and the cause of her death is still unknown. Since the loss of the woman he loved more than life itself more than two decades ago, David has never considered taking another wife. Death David was struck during the joust in a tournament held at Castle Blackfyre. He was just over 60, and before he was killed, broke three lances against Knights who were decades his senior. Trivia *Was inducted into the Order of the Silver Hand at Alonsus Chapel in May of the year 592 K.C. *His wife, Eliza Grey suffered complications during the final weeks of her first pregnancy. Both she and their child were lost. David has never remarried, and has no children of his own. *When David discovered his father's conspiracies with the Defias Brotherhood, he brought the matter to the attention of the Stormwind House of Nobles, resulting in a bill of attainder against his father, and his eventual execution when Varian Wrynn returned to his throne. *David is rumored to have offered a bounty of five thousand gold pieces for his sister's capture after she commandeered the HMS Maiden's Fancy (Later renamed Queen Tiffin's Revenge) and turned to piracy. *David was severely wounded in an attempt to save his dear friend, and fellow paladin, Ethan Ashvale during the siege of Ice Crown, resulting in the amputation of half his sword arm and effectively ending his military career. Ethan was the father of his youngest sister's boy, Arryc Ashvale. *Like the legend of Tyr, David had a silver gauntlet forged and fitted to a prosthetic forearm after the amputation of his sword arm. *Turned to heavy drinking after the fall of Arthas, and gained a great deal of weight. His health has been in a steady decline ever since, rendering him incapable of riding a horse. *David was elated to hear that his Nephew was legitimized by Royal decree, and wasted no time in naming Arryc as his heir, rather than see his lands and titles fall into the hands of his Niece's husband, a man the Earl holds little respect for. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:House of Blackfyre Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Paladins Category:Deceased Category:Willowbrook Hunt Club